Protective covers for vehicles are well known and in particular, many cover systems for recreational vehicles (“RV's”) such as camper trailers, 5th-wheel trailers and motor homes have been proposed. These covers are intended to protect the RV, particularly during storage and particularly during storage in the off-season (during the winter, for example). In many instances, RV's must be stored out-of-doors and are exposed to rain and snow. In areas where snowfall is heavy, it is not unusual for an RV owner to have to clear the roof of the RV of snow periodically to prevent damage to the roof from heavy snow, since the RV's generally have flat roofs on which the snow accumulates. In some cases, an RV roof can cave-in from heavy snow.
Some examples of previously-proposed covers are to be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,923,498 and 6,659,530. Canadian patent application No. 2,104,572, filed 20 Aug. 1993 and published 21 Feb. 1995 also shows a “secondary roof system” for an RV.
All of the previously-proposed systems have disadvantages. Many are cumbersome to install. Many are heavy. Many are not easily adjusted to fit RV's of different dimensions. There remains a need for an effective roof frame and cover system for RV's which provides a peaked roof to avoid snow and water accumulation.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related thereto are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.